Seaford Academy
by AnaMarie101
Summary: What Happens when Seaford High closes and makes Seaford Academy? Will everything be different? Will a few certain students find love? Sorry the summary short! JackxKim Kick JerryxGrace Jace MiltonxJulie Millie EddiexKelsey
1. Seaford High Closing?

Heey Everyone! Vas Happein' It AnaMarie101 or Amber (cause that my real name) Well I decided to write a new fanfiction story for Kickin It since I LOVE THAT SHOW! It amazing lik House Of Anubis! :D Anyway I hope you guys like this story! Please follow me and favorite me as your fav author! Now on to the store! :D

**Seaford Academy **

**At School**

All Seaford High Students were sitting in the school autirorm. All the students were wondering why they were all in here. Just then Principal (Im very confused cause in the show there like two principals so I just put principal) stepped up on stage.

"Hello Students of Seaford High." Principal Burke began to speak

Jack, Kim, Jerry, Milton, and Eddie where sitting in the front of the stage. They all were bored of hearing the Principal so Jerry decided to do something stupid as usually because he Jerry.

"Yo! Principal! How your hair doing? Oh wait there is none!" Jerry yelled out

All the student started laughing as well as the teachers. Some were cracking up really hard and some were tearing up cause it was so funny. Of course Milton hit Jerry, well Jack, Kim, and Eddie laughed!

"JERRY MARTINEZ! DETETION!"

"Awww! Dude why you got to be like that?"

The Principal ignored that comment and went on to what he was saying.

"Students you are all here because I needed to tell you that this school will be closing."

Some students yelled "YESSS!" while others wonder why it was closing. When the Wasabi Warriors heard this they were a little happy yet confused about what was going on. Of course Jerry was totally happy he was say "WOOOHOOOO!"

"I can see that most of you are wondering why the school is closing. Well that is because we have opened up an academy. It is called Seaford Academy!" The Principal continued

Everyone said "Ohhhh!" and some where like "Aww."

"There will be more information about the Academy in your letter home. Tomorrow is your last day here in Seaford High. You all will be going to Seaford Academy! Have a nice day students." With that the Principal walked off stage and to his office.

**Next Day-**

A certain brown shaggy hair boy with large dark chocolate brown hair was skateboarding his way down from the street when he noticed a girl he knew. She had honey blond straight hair with brown eyes. He skated up to her.

"Hey Kimmy!" He said as he started to walk with her

"…."

"Owww! Kim why did you hit me?"

"Because you could me Kimmy! You know I hate it!"

With that when Kim explained to Jack why she hit him, he looked into her brown eye. He thought to himself, She the most beautiful girl he has seen.

"Jack? Jack? JACK!"

"Yea Kim?"

"Why are you staring at me like that?" She looked at him with concern

Jack though Oh crap she noticed that I was looking at her. What to say to answer her! What to say to answer her! Uhhh change the subject to the new academy!

"Did you get the letter about the academy?" He asked without answering her question

"Yea! I cant believe they are making us where uniforms! That totally sucks! But the campus is really nice!" She replied back but still wanting to know why he was looking at her.

_Sorry it short! What did you think!? Please review! Message me if you have ideas you wanna put in the story! Tell your friend to read this! Love you all! Byee! _

_-A__ɱɓ__e__ɼ _


	2. Seaford Acadmey Infomation

**Heey Everyone! Vas Happein' Amber here! Thanks for all who reviewed, favorite, and followed my story and me! Please tell your friends to read this story! I want to be one of those authors that everyone loves! Message me what ideas what you want in the story! Thanks all for those who are reading this! Love you! Now on to the story! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin It or the characters I wish I did! **

**Summary of Last Time:**

Seaford High is closed because they made an academy called Seaford Academy. All the student will attend including the Wasabi Warriors. They must have to wear uniforms. During that event it was revealed that Jack likes/loves Kim.

**Seaford Academy**

**Kim's P.O.V**

I woner why Jack kept looking at me with his dark chocolate eyes. He looks so cute when he smiles….Yes I, Kimberly Crawford am in love with Jack Anderson! He so sweet, nice, kind, and hot of course. Oh how I wish I knew if Jack felt the same way about me back. I really wonder.

**No One P.O.V-**

Jack and Kim have reached the school. They were stilling talking about the new academy even when Kim was thinking about Jack in her thoughts.

"Have you seen the Girls' Uniform?" the blond asked

"No why? Do they anything?" The brunette replied joking

"…."

"Oww! Kim! That hurt! Again!"

"Maybe next time you shouldn't think dirty you perv."

Jack was going to respond when a skinny red head nerd, a black hair Latino dancer, and an boy that loves to eat/playa came.

"Hey Guys! What are you doing?" The red head Nerd, Milton said

"They probably confessing for love for another." The playa, Eddie replied. While the latino dancer, Jerry agreed.

"WE WERE NOT! WE DON'T EVEN LIKE ANOTHER!" Jack and Kim said at the same time.

"Suree.." All three boys said

"Jack and I were talking about the academy for your information." Kim replied to the boys that she was about to hit

"Did you know that it like near Swarthmore Academy? And like 1-2 hours away from Seaford High." Eddie said

"Yeah! And that we get to live on campus?" Milton said

"That so cool! Do we get our own bedrooms?" Kim asked

Kim's best friends Grace, Kelsey, and Julie came and joined the conversation the Wasabi Warriors were having.

"We kind of. You have to share a room with someone. Same gender of course! And the rooms looks like a hotel room! " Julie said while hugging Milton since they were boyfriend and girlfriend! (As Jack says "Nerd Love! :D ")

"Oh that so cool! Can you choose your know dorm mates?" Kim said

"Yes! You just have to apply for the room with your dorm mate! So Kim want to be mine for dorm mate since we are best friends?" Grace asked

"Sure Grace! That would be amazing!"

"Julie and I are going to be dorm mates we talked about while walking to school!" Kelsey said while Julie nodding

"Jack want to dorm mates with me?" Jerry said

"Sure. Im guessing Eddie and Milton are dorm mates right?"

"Yup!" Milton and Eddie said

"Anyway have you seen the uniforms?" Julie asked

"Yes dear they quite preppy but it looks really nice." Mitlon said while holding his girlfriend hand

"Are we allowed to wear shorts to school?" Jerry asked

Everyone laughed then stop.

"May I say Jerry an idiot? Grace asked

"Sure" Everyone said

"Jerry, you're an idiot." Grace said then slapped him in the back of the head

"Owww! Gracie why?" Jerry complain

"…."

"Owww! Grace why did you hit me again?" Jerry yelled this time

"Because your stupid. We have to wear uniforms like Swarthmore kids and you called me Gracie!"

"You becoming like Kim."

"And im proud of it!" Kim replied while Grace nodded in agreement

Everyone laughed again.

"Well me and Grace are going to go get the dorm room papers. Kelsey, Julie, want to come?" Kim asked

"Sure."

Julie said bye and gave a quick kiss to Milton and meet up with Kim, Grace, and Kelsey who were waiting for her half way down the hallway.

_So what did you think of this chapter? Please review! And also tell me if it was funny. Message me stuff you want to see and happen in the next chapter! Tell your friends to read this! Bye! Till next time! Love you All! _

_-A__ɱɓ__e__ɼ_


	3. Few Revealed Crushes and Love Plans

**Heey Everyone! Vas Happein' Amber here! Thanks for all that reviewed, favorite, and followed my story and me! Please tell your friends to read this story! I want to be one of those everyone loves! Message me what ideas what you want in the story! Thanks to all for those who are reading this! Love you! Im will be answering some questions/comments that people said and asked in the reviews. So here we go:**

**Reviews for Chapter 1:**

**Bballgirl07-**** I forgot the episode where Kim hits Jack for calling her Kimmy . Sorry. If I remember I will tell you! Try googling it! **

**G.M.I.R-**** Thanks for reading! I will try ASAP really fast! :D **

**Daughter-of-Athena-603342- ****Thank you! And I will try to update ASAP :D **

**R5 Rocks smile- ****I will :D **

**ilovesports1999- ****Lol! That a good idea! I will out that in the next hapters of the story thanks! :D **

**Maddy- ****I love writing my name like that, thanks for saying it was cool! Thanks again for saying you love my story! I live in the USA! And that so cool! :D**

**Reviews for Chapter 2:**

**KickinitandHPlover- ****Lol! Ikr! :D Thanks for liking the story! :D **

**Guest - ****Lol! Thanks! :D**

**canislupus1999 –**** Thanks! :D **

**R5 Rocks smile- ****Oh that a good idea! I will add it for the next chapter! I will also give cedit to you when it in it! :D Thanks for reviewing! **

**Confusedoutofmymind- ****Awww! Thanks! Your awesome! :D **

**BTRROCKS-4ever- ****Aww! Thanks! =D**

**Flubber Butt Buddies FOREVA- ****Thanks! I will ASAP! **

**Guest- ****Thanks! I will ASAP!**

**guardion5star- ****Thanks! Your awesome! And lol! Yea! Go Nerd Love!**

**Daughter-of-Athena-603342- ****Thanks! And I will! =D**

**Maddy-**** Thanks for answering my question if it was funny or not! Your amazing! And thanks again! Lol! Thanks a third time! Love you! **

**xvzgirl- ****Thanks! I will! :D**

**That all the reviews1 Thanks for reviewing! Love you all!**

* * *

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin It of the characters I wish I did!**

**Summary of Last Time-**

We figured out that Kim loves Jack. The guys know Jack and Kim love another but they don't admit it. Seaford Academy is 1-2 hours away from where the old school is so they have to live on campus. They get to choose their own dorm mates. Kim and Grace are dorm mates, Julie and Kelsey, Jack and Jerry, and Milton and Eddie are dorm mates. Jerry called Grace Gracie. She hit him. Jerry says she becoming like Kim. Is there anything Im forgetting? I guess not. Well on to the story!

* * *

**Seaford Academy**

* * *

**Jerry's P.O.V-**

Man, Grace is becoming like Kim. It hot! She so beautiful, nice, funny, and when she mad it cute! I don't think she feels the same way though, she probably likes Eddie since they went out when he almost killed himself for her; Grace thought that was so sweet. But, I really hope she feels the same way. I should tell Jack how I feel about Grace so he can give me advice.

"Yo Jack!" I said

"Sup Jerry?" Jack responded

"Hey Guys, me and Eddie are going to get the papers for the dorm, we will get you some ok?" Milton said

I nodded and Jack said cool

"Dude, I have to tell you something but you cant tell anyone!" I said

"Sure! I promise." Jack replied

"I have a crush-"

"You have a crush on Grace right?"

I was surprise when Jack said Grace because he was right!

"How do you know man?"

"I see the way you look at Grace."

"Really? How do I look when I look at Grace?"

"You kinda look like you just saw and meet One Direction but without the saying Hii like a shy person. (as you can tell Im in LOVE with ONE DRIECTION!)"

"Really? I must look stupid! I hope Grace doesn't notice it."

"She doesn't notice cause she always talking to Kim. While she talking to Kim. Kim plays with her hair sometimes when she talking."

"Jack has a crush on Kim! Ooooooooo!"

"Fine! Yes I do! Im in love with Kim!"

"Finally you admit it!"

"Okay. Okay. She just really beautiful!"

"So is Grace. But I don't think she feels the same way about me."

"Same. I don't think Kim feels the same way too!"

The bell rang but it doesn't matter cause we don't have to. Since today the last day of school the teacher said we can do whatever we want. Me and Jack decided to walk to the Café since I got a text from the other that they were there. During that time me and Jack made plan! That Jack would talk to Grace about me at times so it wouldn't sound like I like her cause she might not like me back. And I would do the same but with Kim. What surprising was I thought of the whole plan! Well with Jack's help alittle! We would start the plan when we get to the academy. By the time we got the whole plan down we reached the table and sat down.

* * *

**No One P.O.V-**

At the table was Eddie, Milton, Kim, Grace, Julie, and Kelsey. Jack and Jerry joined. Jack sat next to Kim. Milton sat next to Julie (Say it with me this time NERD LOVE :D Adorable right?) Jerry was next to Grace. While Kesley and Eddie we next to another at the end.

"What took you two so long to get here by the way here the forms for the dorm. All of us finshed it except you two?" Eddie asked

"We uhhh….needed to go get our stuff from our locker. You know to take it with us to the new school! And thanks" Jack said stuttering

"oh okay…" Kim said knowing Jack was hiding something

"So did you guys pack already for the new academy?" Milton asked

Everyone said yea, while Jack and Jerry finished the form.

"I cant believe we are going to the new school tomorrow!" Kelsey said

"I know right! Tomorrow the weekend so we get to explore the new campus!" Kim replied to Kelsey

"And there a homecoming dance! Isnt that exciting! We get to dress up and everything! Plus dates!" Grace said happily

Everyone said that so cool! Cant wait!

* * *

_So what did you guys think of this chapter? Grace and Jerry they make a cute couple! So do Kim and Jack and Milton and Juile! Nice plan that Jerry and Jack came up with right? How about the homecoming dance? Who going ask who? Next chapter they get to the academy! Exploring time? Yes! Sorry it was mostly Jerry P.O.V! Next time im making it more NoOne's P.O.V! IS this story funny? Please tell me! Comment or Message me what you want to see happen next time! Tell your friends to read this! Thanks to all those who are reading this! More couples scenes? I think yes! I bet my record for this fnafiction of typing more then 700 words! Yay! :D Yay! Answer, Review, Message, follow, and favorite! Love you all! See you next time! _

_-A__ɱɓ__e__ɼ_


	4. More Crushes? And You Invited :D

**Heeey! How everyone doing? Amber here! :D I have to tell you some stuff before I start the story! 2-3 thing! 1. I will be starting school again I won't be able to update every day! So I will be updating every weekend! 2. I will be answering reviews every 2-3 chapters! 3. I will be updating on and off because of my other fanfictions. That all! So anyway, Thanks for all that reviewed, favorite, and followed my story and me! Please tell your friends to read this story! I want to be one of those everyone loves! Message me what ideas what you want in the story! Thanks to all for those who are reading this! Love you!**

* * *

**Disclaimer- I don't know Kickin It or the characters but I wish I did.**

**Summary of Last Time- **

We found out that Jerry like Grace. So he told Jack. Then Jack told Jerry who he liked. They made a plan. The plan was that Jack would talk to Grace about Jerry at times so it wouldn't sound like Jerry loved her cause she might not like him back. And Jerry would do the same but with Kim. They would start the plan when they start Seaford Academy. Now on to the story!

* * *

**Seaford Academy**

* * *

**Grace's P.O.V-**

While I was walking home from Seaford High for the last time I noticed something was up when Jerry and Jack came. And Kim knew it as well. When Jerry came he looked at me with his dark large eyes. He looked so cute when he nervous. And hot. Okay, As you can see can I have a crush on Jerry Martinez. I know he hits and flirts with all the girls and says to them "What do you girl?" while smirking so cute. But Im in love with him. The only people that know about it is Kim of course she my best best friend out of the girl group, Kelsey, and Julie. I also, know that Kim is like in love with Jack. The girls also know about that. I decided to tell Kim what was up with Jack and Jerry.

"Hey Kim?" I said while checking my IPhone

"Yea Grace. Whats up?" My best friend replied to me

"Something up with Jerry and Jack and you have a feeling to."

"Yup! You know me so well!" She said then smiled

"Hey, do you think Jack likes me?"

"I know he does, Kim."

"I don't think so. He likes Donna Tobin and Cathy Davis."

"No, he doesn't like sluts. He likes you! Heck, he loves you and I know it!"

"I don't know Grace."

"Kim, sweet little innocent stupid Kim, he loves you! Don't you see the way he looks at you?"

"Really? Sweet little innocent Kim? And no, he just think we are best friends."

"Sure Kim! Whatever makes you sleep at night! Do you think Jerry likes me?"

"Yes! He always talks about you in the Dojo!"

"Really? But he alos like Kesley. Though Kesley doesnt like him. She like Eddie."

"True! Hey! I got an idea! Lets in have a sleepover tonight then tomorrow we will go to the academy together!"

"That a great idea! I will text the girls" I say and pulls out her IPhone

"Lets invite the boy's too!" Kim said

"Okay!"

Me and Kim start texting on our phones. While we came upcome Kim's house. Since I live right next door to Kim I juist got my stuff from my house and put it in Kim's room. Kim's house was huge like mine! Her parents are very busy CEO people so they are usally out. KIm gets taken care of her older sister, Kaitlyn. Kaityln knows all Kim's friends and trustes them. She always usally let Kim do whatever she wants.

* * *

**Julie's P.O.V-**

I was walking home with Kelsey when I got a text from Grace. She says Kim having a sleepover and the whole group invited.

"Julie, who texted you?" Kelsey asked

"Grace. She says Kim having a sleepover at her house and you and me and the guys are invited."

"Okay! Let get our stuff! Text Kim we are going!"

"Ok!" I said as texted back on my IPhone and walked to my house, while Kelsey walked right across the street, She lives so close to me.

* * *

**Mitlon's P.O.V- **

I was with me and the boys. We were talking about what we thinks going to happen when all of us got a text from Grace saying Kim was having a sleepover and all of us where invited. We all accpected and went to our houses to get the stuff.

* * *

_So what did you guys think of this chapter. They arrive at Seaford Academy probably in the next chapter or the next two chapters. I am so sorry I didnt do No One's P.O.V this time. And last time I promised I would make them go to SA (Seaford Academy) in this chapter. Im sorry. Im making them go to SA soon! Anyway wouldnt Kelsey and Eddie make a cute couple? I will let you in on something in the next chapter. Kim and Grace will make a plan. That all im revealing! Anway please answer these 2 questions: Is this story funny/good? And should there be more cute romantic snces? Please tell me! Message me or review what you want to see happen next in the story! Tell your friends to read this story and follow/favorite me and the story. Thanks for reading! See you next time! Love you!_

_-A__ɱɓ__e__ɼ_


End file.
